Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel/Archiwum 5
Pytanko Chce się tylko spytać czy obrazek z Barym Thorne dobże wkleiłem na infoboxie? ale wiem tylko kiedy wklejałem inne obrazki i posługiwałem się dobrą licencją to zostało ono usunięte Mody W GTA2 Texel, gdy będziesz robił misje do GTA2, możesz użyć nie zmodowanego GTA? To tylko moja sugestia, postępisz jak chcesz. Piszę o tym, bo mamy przedstawiać taką kwintesencję serii, nie przeróbki. Chyba, że to nie twoje screeny.Gimme your all money! 16:39, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Pomnik w Shoreside Vale Nie, no serio? Myślałem, że Shoreside Vale, to archipelag... Pewnie, że to wyspa! LC jest wzorowane na Nowym Jorku, a to miasto, to wyspa połączona mostami. Zmieniam nazwę, jeśli nie odpowiesz.Gimme your all money! 13:45, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Rozbicie Szczęśliwego Gazu! Jezus Maria, za takie coś (ta ciężarówka Coca-Coli), twórcy spolszczenia i modów, powinni dostać dożywocie o.OGimme your all money! 16:25, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcia (obrazki) Jak przesyłać z innych stron np. z angielskiej GTA Wiki obrazki (zdjęcia) tutaj na wikię. Kamil 2009 Wyzerowanie edycji Czy to jakiś defekt, że wszystkim wyzerowało ilość edycji w artach? Gimme your all money! 17:57, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o łączną ilość edycji, ale o ilość edycji w artykułach. Teraz jest wszystko OK. Wcześniej nie było. Pócz mnie i Ciebie, jeszcze paru innych użytkowników nie miało ani jednej edycji w artach, ale aby to sprawdzić, wystarczyło wejść na stronę specjalną, gdzie jest podany wkład na Wiki itp., by zobaczyć, że to tylko błąd infoboxu, ale dość kłopotliwy. Tak więc już wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Gimme your all money! 15:24, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Harwood Autocrusher & Junkyard Czemu usunąłeś dobre grafiki i z licencją, a wstawiłeś obrazek, przy którym wcześniej wyskakiwał tekst o pustości takowego, bądź literówce (były dwie opcje), uniemożliwiającym dalszą edycję? I co z tymi "I Didn't Do It!!" Bail Bonds? Gimme your all money! 14:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Misje w GTA2 Kiedy zaczniesz robić misje do dwójki? Gimme your all money! 17:38, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Texel, ale mi nie chodziło o to, CO teraz robisza, ale KIEDY zaczniesz robić misję do GTA2. Nie denerwuj się.Gimme your all money! 10:14, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Grrr... nie ponaglam Cię... Gimme your all money! 10:19, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Snakehead Wnoszę o tymczasowe zablokowanie artu Snakehead, dopóki nasz nowy kolega nie zrozumie zasad panujących na Wiki... Gimme your all money! 20:54, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Tera nie ma żadnego admina ;( Raczej... Szkoda, że ja nie mogę banować, jestem moderatorem. Jego edycje, to jego POV. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:56, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Wimowolne wyrzucenie z pojazdu Uważam, że ten artykuł nie powinien być zmieniany. Art będący odpowiednikiem tego angielskiego, winien się zwać Wypadnięcie z pojazdu. Gimme your all money! 11:16, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Wersja beta GTA III Mam pytanie: ile mniej więcej może potrwać remont artu? Gimme your all money! 15:28, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... bardzo mnie to cieszy ;P Dziękuję. Gimme your all money! 16:17, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Znowu mam pytanie: czemu usunąłeś mój artwork (tzn przez mnie wstawiony), i wstawiłeś plik, który... nie istnieje? Gimme your all money! 16:26, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Ile jeszcze potrwa remont? Pytałem, ale wszystko się przeciąga, więc wiesz... Możesz ewentualnie mi coś przydzielić do roboty przy tym arcie, bo jakoś nie mam pomysłu :P Gimme your all money! 15:13, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Pojazdy z bety Nie rób przekierowań za artykułów! Takie też są potrzebne. Nie można mylić samochodów z wersji beta testów, z ich następcami w realnej grze. Są bardzo podobne, owszem, ale zawsze te różnice są do wychwycenia od razu. więc się nie czepiaj, pozostawmy to w świętym spokoju. W przeciwnym razie po co byłyby owe nazwy dolinkowane, skoro to byłyby tylko przekierowania? ;P (Od razu piszę, że to nie moja robota, tylko Tomty1. Ja uważam, że nie był to zły pomysł, więc do linków dorobiłem arty). Gimme your all money! 14:52, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer z bety Czy mógłbyś wstawić obrazek ponownie? Nie widać go. Chyba, ze to był taki przykład, a Wikia uznała go za screena. Gimme your all money! 16:20, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Ten kiełb głupkowaty :P Tak, lecz lata 80 i 90, to były też w I w. n.e. To niedopowiedzenie, choć małe, ale niedopowiedzenie. Wiem, że też je popełniam, ale tu mogłem owe zauważyć.Gimme your all money! 15:31, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Ale mi chodziło o MOJĄ poprzednią edycją, nie TWOJA, obowiązującą teraz. Gimme your all money! 15:35, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Pojazdy z bety A więc niech i tak będzie ;P Gimme your all money! 12:29, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Mam pytanko: co ty porobiłeś z artami Bank Robbery! i Get ZitZaki!? Usunąłeś polskie tłumaczenie, a dodałeś znów te badziewne screeny ze zchińszczenia. Gimme your all money! 11:27, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ech, ale czemu? Przecież istnieją arty o stacjach kolejowych w GTA III, czy GTA SA, oraz GTA IV. O przystankach z dwójki zrobić nie można? I to poszczególnych. Przecież mają pewną funkcję w grze. Gimme your all money! 12:55, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Jednakże mają jakieś znaczenie, co już zresztą w trochę innej formie napisałem. Ulituj się. Parę artów tej Wikii nie zaszkodzi. Równie dobrze można by skasować art, o olejku do opalania... Gimme your all money! 13:04, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Bo nie ma żadnego znaczenia w grze... Gimme your all money! 13:07, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że przecież cały czas na Wikii nie siedzisz, ale zależy mi na odpowiedzi, bo mym zdaniem, zarzucanie takiego projektu, to, bez urazy, ale głupota. Gimme your all money! 13:14, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, nie ma sprawy ;P Poprawię dotychczasowe. Gimme your all money! 13:21, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Ratusz Nie ufam zbytnio angielskiej Wikii, lecz tam jest inny screen. Przedstawia budynek w Belleville Park. Gimme your all money! 17:52, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) "The Town Hall is a municipal building located in the Belleville Park district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Like the City Hall, it also consists of a building which is similarly based on the New York City Hall. A Rampage is also located here in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories." Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć? Gimme your all money! 17:57, paź 15, 2010 (UTC) Straż pożarna (era GTA I) Czemu nie zmieniamy tej nazwy, z (GTA I), na (GTA1)? Wszystkie samochody, postacie, etc, mają zmienione w nazwach, z jakiej gry są. Gimme your all money! 13:10, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki w arcie o Hooker Inn Express Co jest powodem tego, że dopiero po kliknięciu w obrazek w wyżej wymienionym arcie, pojawia się nowa, przesłana przez Ciebie wersja? I czemu drugi screen przedstawia zdezelowanego Infernusa Lance'a, utopionego w basenie ;P Nie można było dać jakiegoś bardziej reprezentatywnego obrazka? Gimme your all money! 16:29, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Liberty International Airport Czyli mówisz, że to był kiepski artykuł? ;P Gimme your all money! 14:58, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Wang Cars Dlaczego chcecie mi usunąć artykuł o salonie Wang Cars ?cassidy47 14:50, lis 16, 2010 (UTC)cassidy47 Pomysł na... Siema. Ostatnio, zdobywając niezniszczalnego Admirala w misji Los Sepulcros wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Może by zrobić serię poradników do każdej gry z serii, jak zdobyć jakieś unikalne auta (np. jedyny w swoim rodzaju kolor, unikalne właściwości itp.)? Myślę, że skoro mamy solucje do poszczególnych misji, to można by było dodać też takie triki na Wikię :) Pangia 20:59, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) A, i jeszcze jedno. Możesz mieć jakieś kwiatki w edycjach, ale to dlatego, bo wcześniej zapomniałem tytuł dać i niechcący się wpisałem pod wiadomością Cassidy'ego. Hmmm... Należałoby to przetłumaczyć na j.polski i byłoby super. Pangia 10:21, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Nailguny A, chyba z angielskiej Wikii, tak jak Krzysiu. Pod tym względem, to prawda, gdzieś indziej też to wyczytałem, cóż skleroza ;p Gimme your all money! 14:56, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Jak to gdzie? W Tooled Up ;PGimme your all money! 15:46, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Xoomer Tak mi się wydaje, czy nie wpisać na stronie o Xoomer lokalizacji wszystkich stacji benzynowych.cassidy47 18:32, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki Co znowu Ci nie pasuje w screenach Fort Carson, Las Payasadas i El Quebrados?cassidy47 12:21, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Screen do artykułu Diner Skąd wytrzasnąłeś taki trójwymiarowy obrazek? Gimme your all money! 15:16, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) A zająłbyś się pozostałymi? Oczywiście nie narzucam się. Gimme your all money! 15:22, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Miniaturki Myślisz, że już dobrze wstawiam obrazki do artów?cassidy47 15:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Koparka Texel, czy mógłbyś usunąć przekierowanie do artu o Ładowarko zgniatarce? Bo Tomta1 na IRC-u lenie chyba złapał, nie odpowiada. Będę wdzięczny. Gimme your all money! 13:57, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Curve w GTA III Texel, IPek zasugerował się angielską wersją GTA Wiki (o nie!), już zmieniłem im tę informację, powinno być. OK. Eh... oni NICZEGO tam nie sprawdzają... Gimme your all money! 13:39, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcia na Telefonie Masz GTA 4 to powiedz jak sprawdzać zdjęcia zrobione na telefonie. Bo zrobiłem zdjęcie Statule radości i "Jej Sercu". No chyba, że nie można sprawdzać zdjęć no napisz mi, że się nie da. Jasiu30049 14:27 13 lutego 2011 (nie mów nikomu, że tu jestem) Infoboxy Czemu wszystkie infoboxy zostały przestawione na lewo? Człowiek patrzy raczej odruchowo na prawą stronę, nie na lewą. To nie ma sensu. Gimme your all money! 11:57, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję za info. Gimme your all money! 12:07, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) O! Pięknie! A czy będą też dla użytkowników (TEN SAM KOLOR! ;P)? Gimme your all money! 20:29, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Kilka spraw Witaj! Pozwolę sobie wkleić linka do moich pytań by nie dublować treści.--Basshuntersw 11:27, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) ee ale co jakom edycją? bo nie wiem a tak to przecierz dobrze napisałem no co ci się niepodoba;/ a nie jest fajny ten hotel? a i co to nełtralny punkt widzenia? o co chodzi z tom blokadą? bo kurde jak coś się stanie z internetem to u mamy mam przepieprzone;/ (~) Nowe artykuły Widzę, że szalejesz! ;P Gimme your all money! 13:57, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) I Ci się to chwali. GTA Wiki pragnie i łaknie nowych artów :) Gimme your all money! 14:00, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Hare Krishna Texel, nie zapomnij o tych postaciach: Master Lepus, Tortoise, a także Grand Master. Gimme your all money! 14:19, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Dzielnice w GTA2 Pytam z ciekawości: czy dzielnic z dwójki, będzie można się spodziewać w najbliższym czasie? Gimme your all money! 17:23, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) Texel, odpisałem dzielnicę "Zenoton" z szablonu, bo to ponoć inna nazwa "Xenoton". Ewentualnie można by zrobić przekierowanie i tyle. Gimme your all money! 17:47, maj 28, 2011 (UTC) Mam pytanko: czy te "dzielnice", jak oczyszczalnia ścieków, nie są przypadkiem biznesami? Jak nie, to dopiszę je w arcie "Biznesy", jako "niebiznesy". Gimme your all money! 13:38, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, to ja dopiszę. Gimme your all money! 13:44, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Nazwa artykułu PRZY'S'''PIESZENIE, nie PRZY'Ś'PIESZENIE :P Pangia 19:23, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Remont GTA III Texel, czyli odwieszasz remont ''trójki? Gimme your all money! 16:38, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Też się cieszę. No, jak to mówią: alleluja i do przodu! :P Gimme your all money! 16:41, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Ucieczka Kanbu Texel, najpierw jedziesz Kurumą, a potem w Pay 'n' Spray, w cudowny sposób zmienia się w Sentinela ;/ Wypadałoby jakoś ujednolicić te screeny... Gimme your all money! 14:47, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapy z bronią Hej to ja, mam nowy pomysł jak znaleźć bronie w grach. Oto przykładowa mapa z Micro SMG http://en.wikigta.org/wiki/Micro_SMG_locations_%28GTA_San_Andreas%29. Może da się to jakoś wkleić na strony z broniami. Co ? Może ja to sprawdzę czy da się zrobić to i dam ci znać. Użytkownik:Ajgor77Jasiu300499]] - 11:16 - 28. 06. 2011 Jednak Jednak zdjęcie nie działa. Może ty coś wymyślisz (w co wątpię). Ale pomysł miałem dobry ? User:Jasiu300499 - 11:17 - 28. 06. 2011 pytanie Jakim programem edytować pliki dff Użytkownik:Minx Dragonoid - 12:04 - 09. 07. 2011 Podkowy Hej, Czemu ta mapa nie może być ? Jasiu300499 08:39, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Cwanylis Texel, przemów mu do rozumu, bo ja nie daję rady... Gimme your all money! 19:04, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) A więc takowego sugeruję. Gimme your all money! 09:10, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) GTA SA 2011 HEJ !!! mam super pomysł. Wymyśliłem, że przy użyciu programu DYOM mogę zrobić nową fabułę GTA SA. To moje zrobione GTA SA będzie się nazywać Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2011. Zrobię sobie na moim profilu osobną stronę do tego a w niej taka tabelka z misjami jak na moim profilu (tylko, że będzie parę zmian), które każdy może pobierać (nie tylko użytkownicy Wiki). Może też zrobić forum o tym. Już mam całą głowę pomysłów na misję i na tralier (czy jak się to tam pisze). Czekam tylko na twoje pozwolenie (lub Tomta1). Jasiu300499 13:14, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie "kursywienie" linków do biznesów Co sądzisz o powyższym? Tomta1 twierdzi, że nie można używać kursywy, bo nic na ten temat nie uzgodniliśmy, a kiedy to zrobimy? SPBRW (Sam Pan Bóg Raczy Wiedzieć). Mógłbyś zająć jakieś stanowisko w sprawie? Głupio by było teraz wszystko naprawiać. Gimme your all money! 10:07, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) nie jestem w stanie dokończyć edycji. Proszę o edycję galerii i wstawienie mojego zdjęcia na tą stronę Twoje komentarze w opisach zmian Powstrzymuj się od type=delete&page=User_talk:Texel_to_cfel}} tego typu komentarzy przy usuwaniu stron, blokowaniu użyszkodników tudzież wykonywaniu innych czynności administracyjnych. Na chamstwo nie odpowiadamy chamstwem, jak nam podpowiada ciocia Wikipedia. Następny taki wybryk będzie karany banem. —tomta1 [✉] 19:51, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawostki Czy mógłbyś za mnie poprawić ciekawostki? Mnie ogranicza jakiś filtr antyspamowy. Gimme your all money! 15:03, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, na razie dało się edytować, już był kiedyś taki problem z tym filtrem... Gimme your all money! 15:05, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mafia Sentinel No dobra, ale aż tak dużo tych linkujących chyba nie było. Na tej liście jest znacznie więcej bo cofnąłeś edycje szablonów. ZXQWR 15:55, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Spadam z tąd Grrrrrrrr... wiesz co !! To ja Jasiu (jak nie jestem zalogowany to moge pisać) Mam dosyć tego miejsca, bo kiedy staram się zrobić coś dobrze to wy od razu mówicie że tak nie może być. Na przykład te zdjęcia po co wymiśliliście te dodadkowe licencje. Moim jedynym zadaniem na tej wiki jest zbieranie blokad. I jeszcze jedno: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9UcUPrk7CM&feature=related - to jest wersja beta GTA VC (jej elementy) więc może cie zainteresować. I jak usunąć tą nową skórkę ? 81.210.4.210 08:44, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) GimmeYourAllMoney Chcę rozwiązać pewien konflikt z tym użytkownikiem. Willard: sekcja "Występowanie". Willard czasami pojawia się na ulicy niedaleko gracza po wykonaniu jakiejkolwiek misji pobocznej. Wyjaśnienie użytkownika na temat usunięcia tej części "przecież to oczywiste". Jeśli to prawda to nie będę się narzucał. OurProvedActions. Kategorie, szablony, etc. Mam pytanko, czemu wszystkie szablony i tym podobne, jeśli wpiszemy np. Kategoria: Grand Theft Auto III, to jako pojawiające się propozycje, uległy "zangielszczeniu"? Przyuważyłem to już parę dni temu, dziwi mnie taki stan rzeczy. Gimme your all money! 15:41, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Dopracować Jakie dokładnie zmiany wprowadzić w artykule Kamizelka kuloodporna? Jak przerobić opisy w Zakończenia w GTA IV? OurProvedActions 20 sie 2011 19:08 (UTC). Małe pytanie Czy dobrze stworzyłem stronę Mammoth? Jozinzbazin 10:49 10 wrz 2011 (UTC). Re: Małe pytanie Dzięks chłopie. Jesteś gościu. Respekt. Jozinzbazin 12:13, 10 wrz 2011 (UTC). GHOST missing Druga ciekawostka tutaj została dodana przeze mnie. Jako że jestem nowicjuszem, to nie jestem pewny czy miałem z tym rację. W końcu to prawda z tymi radiowozami w wersji beta gry Jozinzbazin 15:16, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Prosze pomóż sierocie :D Hejo, to ja,wróciłem po kilka pytań do cb (ciebie). Bo chce zrobic swoją wikie (nie powiem jaką :D) i che ci sie zapytać jak zrobić kilka rzeczy: 1. Jak zrobić kolorowy nick i znaczek do Admina 2. Jak zrobić z innych userów adminów ? 3. Jak zrobic rangi Adminów (wy macie: Biurokarta, Admin i Moderator) 4. By zrobić tak by szablon cały był kolorowy lub "Ramka", lub dwa kolory osobno Na razie mam tylko te kilka pytań, myślę że mi pomożesz, a jak będe mieć więcej pytań mam nadzieje ze mi pomozesz co ? Narka JAN (dla kumpli: Jasiek lub Janek, nie Jano !!!) Jasiu300499 18:56, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Rewerty Coś cię ostatnio na IRC-u nie mogę złapać (i tak cię nie było od 10 dni), więc pozwolę sobie napisać tutaj: jak kiedyś będzie jakiś większy wandalizm (takie jak dzisiejsze popisy niezarejestrowanego), to, w miarę możliwości, rewertuj te zmiany jako bot (?bot=1), żeby ukryć te debilne edycje z OZ. —tomta1 [✉] 18:37, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) Gaz łzawiący Coś się ludzie ostatnio uwzięli na ten Gaz łzawiący. Chętnie pomogę przy walce z tym i innymi wandalizmami. A z drugiej strony mogliby udowodnić, że ten gaz jest jednak w VC na PC. No ale to już ich sprawa, czy dostaną bana czy nie. Pozdrawiam! Maciek...000 18:41, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Marki pojazdów jako biznesy Texel, czy marki aut, można zaliczyć i skategoryzować, jako biznesy? Jeśli tak, zajmę się tym. Taki temat był już podejmowany, lecz zapytać po raz wtóry nie zawadzi. Gimme your all money! 11:45, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Więc gdy ustanie trochę ta świąteczna zawierucha, zajmę się tym. Gimme your all money! 12:58, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Texel, jesteś w stanie się tym zająć? Bardzo Cię proszę, ja się teraz biorę za biznesy w SA. Gimme your all money! 19:54, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Ci bardzo. OK, chyba na dziś kończę te biznesy, niektórych nie mogę znaleźć po prostu. Gimme your all money! 20:59, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll Take Her Bez obrazy, ale to trochę nielogiczne. Dlaczego tytuły misji mają być niezgodne z nieofic. polonizacją, a scenariusze przetłumaczone według niej? To trochę bez sensu, tym bardziej że wiele osób używa tej polonizacji i jest utrudnione wyszukanie np. solucji, a przecież mi się zdaje, że GTA wiki powinna być wygodna dla ludzi. Jeśli nie mam racji to sorry. Wszyscyzginiemy 16:01, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:I'll Take Her Nie mam na myśli konkretnie I'll Take Her ani "Łapaia zająca" tylko chodzi mi ogólnie o zasadę tłumaczenia tytułów misji. Bo tak samo jest np. Z GTA:VCS (też jest tylko nieoficjalne tłumaczenie) i chyba z LCS. A jeśli nie to można by było zrobić chociaż np. przekierowania z tytułów z polonizacji do artów o misjach. Wszyscyzginiemy 18:53, gru 26, 2011 (UTC)